THE SECRETE IN TELLING THE TRUTH
by breytonxcore
Summary: Brooke and Peyton aren't friends, but Brooke finally realizes why.
1. A twist in my story

THE SECRETES IN TELLING THE TRUTH

It seems like I've always been on my own. Ever since I was young I was forced to make my own decisions, rational or irrational, I had to make them. Peyton Sawyer-she's my best friend, or _was_ at least. I found that she was always the one person I could fall on, and when she needed to, she could fall on me. As we got older we depended more on each other, spending every second we could together. When her mother died, I saw her start to fall apart; it killed me to see her eyes full of sorrow and remorse. That day I made a promise, I swore to her that she would never feel this broken again and I would make sure of that. That night, we sat together on the bench under the bridge till morning with my arms around her reassuring her that things were going to be ok. Peyton seemed to build a thick wall around her heart, but she let me in. I think a lot about how much that meant to me, her opening up to me so much. I knew I was the only one with enough power to break her and I would never take advantage of that.

It's been about nine years from that night. I have one question running through my mind, how the hell did we land here? How is it that those two innocent girls seemed to have disappeared completely? I pick up a box of old photos as chills run down my spine from seeing a picture of me and Peyton. A realization has just hit me, I miss her. Lately I've been thinking so much about her, it's so natural that it's almost a bit weird. Here's where the irrational decision sets in, I walk straight out the front door and hop into my car. Before where I was going could even connect with my brain I pulled into Peyton's driveway. It's late, I don't want to wake her father, so I let my feet drag me to her window as I nervously tap on the clear glass letting the sound echo through her room.

What was I thinking? This was crazy right? After weeks of not talking I can't just show up at her window expecting her to take me in open arms. I try to tip-toe quickly away from her window after I realize this was insane. The flashback of the day everything fell apart ran through my mind.

"_Brooke what the hell is your problem?" Peyton asked as she crossed her arms, that meant she was really ticked about something. _

_Brooke played dumb, she knew what she meant but she wouldn't admit that she knew she was the one doing wrong "What are you talking about?"_

_Peyton did the thing where she rolls her tongue in her mouth, this just pissed her off even more. "You've been avoiding me for days! Now all of a sudden you start acting like a bitch too? What's going on?"_

_She felt her heart drop a thousand feet hearing how upset Peyton was with her, she didn't mean to avoid her best friend but the feelings she had wouldn't let it be any other way. It was either tell Peyton how much she meant to her, really meant. Or keep her distance so she wouldn't figure it out. Which either one could turn out completely bad. "I'm sorry Peyton, I have to go." Brooke turned and ran off with tears in her eyes leaving Peyton in the dust with no explanation._

Before I could get out of Peyton's yard I heard the window slam open and my name being called out curiously. **Shit** was all I could think as I nervously and slowly wound my self around to face what I had avoided for so long. All the words I had planned on saying to Peyton from earlier had slipped out of my mind at that very moment, I was left speechless. "Hey" was the word that ran out of my mouth at the very last second of getting my brain to process. **Hey? Oh my god Brooke Davis, you came to her house in the middle of the night waking her up and all you could say was "hey"??? **I slapped myself mentally for sounding so dumb and out of place. I bit my lip as she glared at me, It feels like my stomach has been kicked repeatedly as I wait for her reply, and that's not a pleasant feeling. Peyton spoke out from her window as she let out a sigh "Brooke….what are you doing here?" I ran my fingers through my hair anxious to just get out all emotions that ran through my body that very second "I-I just…miss you Peyton" I stutter to speak "I needed to talk to you…"

Why should she let me talk? She doesn't owe me a second of her time, yet here I am asking for it. "Do you remember you were the one who walked out on me Brooke? You left. Not me." She spoke with such cruelty but with truth. I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I closed it. Peyton scoffed and shook her head "See you don't even have a good reason do you? This is a waste of time." As she started to pull away from the edge of the window I spoke up before she could close it "I do have a reason…I'm just not sure you want to hear it." I looked to the ground "And Peyton this is not a waste of time…you aren't a waste of time." I spoke lightly and I'm sure she could sense the nervousness in my voice.

**Are you really going to tell Peyton Sawyer how you really feel about her B.Davis? **I shudder as I think about how she could react if I tell her. This could ruin everything I'm trying so hard to get back. I'm going to lie. I'll just push these feelings to the very back of my heart just so I can keep my best friend. Peyton's facial expression went from annoyed to sympathetic and confused as soon as she heard me speak "What's your reason Davis?" A small smile began to curve on my face as I heard her refer to me with a nick name; this must mean she's already starting to forgive me. "I just felt insecure about the whole Lucas situation…that's all. I didn't mean for it too tear us apart." There it was, the first blaint lie I blurted out. I wasn't proud of myself, but it just seemed like the best thing to do at the moment.

Peyton's eyes widened with a bit of disbelief "Is that all this was about…Brooke you could have just told me." I looked her in her eyes, they were so easy to get lost in, but I stopped my self from getting locked in the gaze and replied "I know, and I'm sorry I didn't. That's why I'm here tonight, right now."


	2. Stay close, Don't go

**Chapter two- Stay close, Don't go.**

It was the beginning of school and the beginning of our refurbished friendship. I walked the halls in confidence, knowing that last night went well. Peyton and I are friends again and things should be going back to normal. As I enter the classroom I slam my books on the desk in front of Peyton and sit in the seat twisting my body around to face the blond "Hey P.Sawyer" I said with a smile, dimples shining through. Peyton let out a small laugh and smiled back at me "Someone's in a giddy mood today" I bit my lip then spoke out "Well I have my hot fake blond of a best friend back, Isn't that something to be happy about?" I teased her knowing in the back of my mind I meant it. She playfully shoved my arm and giggled softly. I could tell she was happy with the way things were going. I mean us being back to friends and all.

After the bell rang for the last class to get out I walked anxiously out of the class room and through the double doors leading out of the hallway landing myself in the parking lot. I smile as I walk towards my best friend and link arms with her as we headed towards my car. We were back to our old ways, I would drive us to school and we would leave school together, that was the pattern and it was a habit I was glad to get back to. I sat in the driver's seat steering the wheel with Peyton sitting beside me, I glanced over at her. **God, she's so beautiful. Gah Brooke! Stop thinking of her that way. **I shook the thought from my mind and turned my head facing the road again. I pulled up in front of her house, waiting for her to get out of the car with the slightest bit of hope that she would invite me to hang out. Peyton looked at me with curiosity "Aren't you coming in?" I grinned almost stupidly as I nodded and got out of the car with her and marched up the stars to her room.

Peyton sat her self down on the edge of her bed and motioned for me to join her. I roamed the room until I reached her bed and took a seat, making sure to leave space between us. I started to realize how hard it was going to be to pretend like everything is back to normal, and that I'm actually not in love with my best friend. She looked at me, sort of puzzled and placed her hand softly on my shoulder "Are you alright? It seems like you have a lot on your mind" chills shot through my body as I felt her touch me, this never used to happen before. I nodded and turned to face her with a very fake smile on my face. Luckily she didn't notice that I faked that smile. In that moment I wanted to kiss her so badly, I could feel my lips aching for a taste of hers. But I held back and pulled my self away from her touch ignoring every instinct and urge in my body. Peyton looked a little confused, they had always been able to hug and touch carelessly with out it feeling even a little awkward.

I ended up staying the night there, and of course Peyton only had one bed in her room. The one we had to share. I could barely sleep as I gripped the edge of the bed, trying to keep a distance from Peyton who moved around in her sleep frequently. I didn't want us to accidentally touch; it felt weird enough as it is. The sun light beamed through her window signaling it was morning. The bags under my eyes grew dark, I was exhausted but at least I kept anythingfrom happening last night. I felt her stretch beside me, attempting to wake her self up. I shifted in the bed and yawned as I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty" Peyton spoke with such innocence and a smile showing on her face. I flashed her a smile and giggled a bit "So what's the plan for today P.Sawer?" She sat up in her bed still under the covers "It's this early in the morning and you expect me to have the day all planned out?" I laughed and smirked at her "Well what kind of best friend would you be is you didn't?" "The lazy kind" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me teasingly. Wow, we flirt a lot, and I'm just beginning to realize it. I jumped out of bed, and headed for the door way. I slapped her butt and ran out of the room laughing then hopped in the shower. I could hear Peyton yell through the door that she was going to get me for that, I don't think I would mind it.

I walked back into her room with just a towel around me and my hair drenched with water as I head over to her closet to find something to wear, I recognized a mini blue jean skirt and a white t-shirt lying on the ground. They were mine; I must have left them here a long time ago. I picked them up and told Peyton to scram, yes, I said exactly that. She knew I was playing around though. I slid the skirt on over my thong and pulled the shirt over my head and tugged at it until it fit my body the way I wanted it too. By the time Peyton walked back into her room already dressed with her hair soaked and dripping water, I was sitting on her bead just contemplating what the day could bring. I noticed how naturally gorgeous she was, and how she had a perfect glow on her skin; I just gazed at her for that split second. My mind was running in circles, all I wanted to do was just run up to her and kiss her like she belonged to me. That's what I really wanted, her to belong to me. She stepped closer "Earth to Brooke! Any one there?" she said as she poked my shoulder with a slight laugh to her voice. I snapped my self out of it as soon as I heard her voice and smiled up at her "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a minute there." She shook her head and giggled "Yeah no shit Brookie" she pulled me up from the bed and forced me to put my shoes on "we're going to the beach." She said it with a certain extent of excitement in her tone of voice. I smirked "I don't have my suit though" I looked at her hoping I didn't ruin her plans "Well then looks like someone's going in their birthday suit" she laughed and whipped me playfully with the towel as she walked out the door saying "I told you I would get you back." This made me laugh to myself as I got up and followed her to the car.

The ride there was short but the whole way there I spent thinking to myself. I know the feelings I have are getting stronger and I'm so afraid I'm going to slip and say something. It seems to me like she is flirting back, but I want to be sure before I spill my guts completely to her. I don't want to scare her away. I won't lose her, not again. As she pulls up in the sand I step out of the car, slamming the car door shut so I know it was closed and walked up beside her, there really wasn't any one there, I guess she picked the right spot. Peyton faced me and smirked "water?" I nodded and slipped my skirt off and removed my shirt throwing the two items to the ground, leaving me almost completely revealed. Peyton laughed at how un-shy I was and took her clothes off showing her bathing suit. I ran into the ocean water with her trailing right behind me, a wave crashes right on us and forces us under the water for a second. I rise from the water laughing at how annoyed Peyton seemed to be with the waves. I splashed her "Lighten up Blondie, its just water" I laughed.

Another wave hit us, this time it brought us close to shore. Peyton landed right on top of me. We spent a minute looking each other in the eyes. There I went again, getting lost in those perfect hazel orbs of hers. I have butterflies swarming madly around my stomach, I wonder if she feels it too. Another irrational decision went through my mind, that's strike two for me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, I felt the blood rush through me as she kissed me back with just as much passion. Then something happened, she pulled away.

We got back to her place; my mind filled with confusion and neglect. The rest of the time at the beach she pretended like it didn't happen, but I know she felt something in that kiss. And she kissed me back, that had to mean something right? We were lying in the bed, both hesitant to fall asleep. I could feel the tension between us. I just wanted it to go away, but it didn't, it stayed there nagging me.


	3. Life is a perception of your own reality

**Chapter three- Life is a perception of your own reality.**

It's been about two weeks since Peyton and I locked lips. We never really talked about, she played it off and I decided not to make a big scene knowing Peyton doesn't work well under pressure. I guess things are still moderately normal, well as normal as they could be. Everyday from then on I swallowed the feeling telling me to kiss her again back down my throat. Some day she would come around.

I pull my head up from the desk where I slept for the past hour of class as the bell signaled for us to go to lunch. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked through the hallway and out to the bench I usually went to, but today it was occupied. I scowled and raised an eyebrow at the redheaded girl sitting in my seat. She looked up at me, getting the hint but she stayed planted on the bench. "That's my bench." I said as the girl scoffed and replied with confidence in her voice "Really? I don't see your name on it" she mock-looked for the name. I pull a pen out of my pocket and with out saying a word I mark my name down on the side of the bench then toss the pen to the floor. "There you go skank." She half smirked and bit her lip "Okay-" she scans the name written on the bench "Brooke." She stood up from the bench in front of me, too close for comfort and breathed the words down my neck "I'll be seeing you." As she mysteriously walks away.

I'm home from school now, lying on my bed. I sat there and rolled thoughts around in my head until I didn't feel like thinking anymore. I got up from my bed, slipping into some shoes and headed out the door and surprising back to school. I figured I'd go sit in the gym and try to come up with some new cheer moves. But as I walk through the doors I noticed her again, the red headed girl from lunch was once again in my spot. I cough hoping she notices as I approach her. She pulls her attention away from what she was doing and looks up towards me "So we meet again" she grinned at me in a not so innocent manor. I questioned in my mind who she was, and why she was suddenly appearing every where when I have never even seen her around before today. But before I could get the words to escape from my mouth she answers me "The name's Rachel, and I'm the new co captain of the squad." I look at her with the most puzzled face you could ever see appear on a persons face as I try to put this together. "I don't need a partner, and the squad definitely doesn't need lessons on how to be a ho. So you can pack up and go now." I spoke rather rudely, but what else was I supposed to do, this was my turf and she was closing in on it. Rachel simply smiled at me, I was a bit taken back by that. "You know, you are kind of hot when you get steamed." I couldn't understand her and every thought of her just left the gears in my brain grinding, which was probably why we ended up in the janitor's closet.

The door was locked, we were well aware there were some teachers still on campus. Rachel pushed me against the wall pretty violently, her body pressed up against mine. I'll be honest; it turned me on to be dominated. She brushed her lips against mine just barely and whispered "Who needs the lessons on being a ho now?" she teased me, I wanted to taste her lips so badly but she held of f for a while just getting me pumped. I bit down on my bottom lip as her hands roamed my body, I had my hands on her waist gripping her tightly and pulling her in close. She let me have it hard, as she pressed her lips against mine with everything she had. She poked her tongue out at my closed lips, and I opened them giving her more access as our tongues collided, massaging each other. It was so surreal, I didn't even know this girl yet she seemed to know everything I liked. I felt her knee pressing in between my thighs. I let out a soft moan from the bottom of my throat that vibrated through her mouth; She ran her free hand up my skirt and tugged at the black lacey fabric that was my thong, I lifted my body away from the wall a bit letting her slip it off. I roamed her body with my hands until they rested at the bottom of her shirt; she pulled away from the deep kiss so I could lift the shirt over her head. Our mouths joined again for the lustful kiss, she cuffed her hands on my center; I knew she could tell I was extremely wet because a small smirk had curved on her face in the middle of our kiss, She pushed her finger inside of me, and I shrieked under it, She slowly pulled it out and then back in with another finger going in more deep this time. I let out a very hearable moan, this time mumbling "God, Rachel" this encouraged her and she kept on as my hips motioned with her movement up and down against the wall and she left open mouthed kissed on my neck and collar bone. I ran my hands down her back, digging my nails in leaving scratches as I felt my self coming to the end, she pumped one more time and I screamed "FUCK" and pulled out licking her fingers then kissing me as I bit her lip somewhat hard, letting me take in the taste of what just happened.

We giggle a bit as were sneaking out of the closet; we were acting a bit like children playing a game. I guess that's what it was, wasn't it? Just games. I got into my car, and the weirdest thing happened. I just had what was probably one of the most amazing experiences in my life but there was only one person on my mind. Peyton. Why did it feel so wrong? Its not as if I was cheating on her, we weren't even together. I had the weirdest feeling of guilt in the deepest part of my gut the rest of that night. The next morning, the whole day at school felt weird. I don't know why but I've been acting weird around Peyton and she's noticing it. As soon as I catch my self making it awkward I snap my self out of it, making a cute remark joking with Peyton. It seemed to work, because I guess it made her feel more comfortable. It wasn't long before I set my eyes on Rachel walking our way. I got a little nervous, it's not like I explained anything about what happened the other night to Peyton. She approached me with a smile, a almost seductive one. Man, she made me want to just jump her bones right there. But of course I just smiled back. "Mmm Brooke Davis." She said with a smirk as she nudged my shoulder while passing by. Peyton just looked at me curiously "What was that all about?" she raised an eyebrow not exactly sure what was going on. But she was sure she didn't like it.


	4. I need you

**Chapter four-I need you.**

The bathroom door slammed shut I was tugging at her jeans, she was pulling at my shirt; Rachel cornered her self against the glossy counter top as her knees bumped into the curb of it, leaving her falling into a sitting position right on top of it. Her shirt and her jeans were off, so were mine. I trailed wet kisses down from her chest to her navel while she ran her hands through my silky brunette hair. My lips met hers and my tongue explored the map of her mouth. I felt the heat of her body as my hands ran up her inner thighs, then gripping her waist while she pulled me into her with our bodies as close as humanly possible. Our hips grinding perfectly together, in perfect motion with a hand on her neck and my tongue deep down her throat. We were both so wet, grinding faster into each other it seemed like perfect lust. She let a loud moan escape form her mouth wanting more. I pulled away slightly and with out warning I shoved my finger inside of her, she bit into my bottom lip and I bit hers back as I thrust in and out of her causing her to nearly explode. I kissed her softly until her body quit shaking and our heavy breathing ceased.

My veins pulsed with guilt. I still couldn't get a grip around it. The only way I'll understand this is if I talk to Peyton. I find myself knocking on Peyton's door, pounding almost. She opens the door quickly, and by the look on her face she wasn't sure what to expect. She motions me to come in, so I do just that. I take a seat on the couch and contemplate what words would leave my mouth. She just looked at me and waited for a second. "Peyton, how do you feel about me?" I asked her whole heartedly knowing on my bottom lip with anxiety "You're my best friend Brooke, I love you" That wasn't the answer I was looking for and she could see it in my eyes. "Brooke…what's going on? You've been distant lately." I looked down to my shoes. I was caught between Peyton and Rachel, Love and Lust. "Look, you're my best friend, you deserve the truth. Remember when I told you that I was avoiding you because of what happened with Lucas?" she nodded seeming unsure "Well, that wasn't the case. The real reason was because I fell in love with you Peyton. I've always loved you. I just didn't want to scare you away. And now…I need to know if you feel the same way" I watched as her jaw nearly dropped five feet and felt my heart skip a beat, there was never a second in my life where I felt more scared then I am now. "Brooke…I don't know what to say" there it was, the answer that could have pulled my whole world together and just tore it apart. A distraught expression grew on my face as I just sat there for a second. "I'm sorry…I should have never brought it up" I said as I stood up headed for the door, I felt a grip around my wrist as she pulled me back to face her "Brooke, I'm in love with you. Very much so. So much that it hurts me every day. And what hurt the most, was walking by the bathroom the other day and seeing you and another girl through the crack of the door…" My heart froze, had she just said she loved me back? I got so happy within that instant, but the happiness was soon shot down when the finishing words to her sentence leaked through my ears. "You saw us…" It wasn't even a question. It was a statement; because of course she saw it. And that would explain the empty look in her once sparkling eyes. It made me sick to realize that I had made her beautiful hazel orbs lose their glow.

I looked her in the eyes and we sat silenced for a minute. She spoke up, her breath a bitter sweat kind of cold "I want to be with you Brooke, forever." I started to smile faintly with the slightest bit of hope. Then she continues "-But now we can't ever be together. I would never have trust in you." She looked away focusing on something else in the room and I felt my eyes start to tear up. I ran through the door fast enough so she wouldn't see me cry, I side on the pavement and buried my hands into my face as the tears flowed out. How could I have been so careless? If I would have taken the chance I could have had everything I wanted. But I'm a coward and I ignored every chance I got. I hated my self more then anything in the world right then, tucked to myself not wanting to do anything at all, ever.

_Authors note: Alright so I know this chapter was really short, but I was just trying to put some kind of update up. I hope I did alright with it. I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take long to be up. Please leave reviews, If I don't get any then I probably won't continue this story. So post reviews:).  
_


	5. Look after you

_Authors note: Its been forever since I've last updated! I know, but I had some stuff going on and I didn't want to continue writting the story while I'm upset because trust me, it just didn't come out right doing that. Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far :) I worked hard on it. Oh and thanks for the positive reviews! you guys know who you are :D._

**CHAPTER FIVE- Look after you.**

"Come on Brooke, this is totally gonna work" Rachel continued to pull on my arm, dragging me across the street and over to Karen's Café. Its been exactly a week since Peyton completely stopped talking to me, so I decided to let Rachel's plan take action; jealousy. "I don't know if we should do this, what if she gets pissed?" I said as I'm forcefully getting pushed through the double doors. "That's the point." Rachel's hand was now in mine while we walked to the counter and placed an order for two coffees. I looked over and noticed Peyton quickly glance up from talking to Lucas. Wait, why the hell would she be with Lucas?? My face has a very confused and aggravated expression now slammed across it and Rachel obviously took notice to it as she began to speak "Cute, she's with her ex. Or wait, that's yours too." I tried to act like it didn't phase me, but to be honest I wanted to freak out right there and then. No more then two minutes later we ended up sitting at the table next to them, my eyes kept wandering over to Peyton but luckily she didn't notice. Rachel, who was sitting right next to me, pulled me by the collar of my shirt into a deep kiss. As we pull away I shoot her this very confused look then she whispers "She was looking." and smiled at me. For some reason it felt like Rachel was enjoying this way too much, I wasn't offended by it. I was starting to like her a lot, and that's what scares me. It would end up being just another thing getting in the way of me and Peyton. I snap out of my thoughts when I see Peyton and Lucas get up from the table; both smiling. I couldn't take, I don't know why. It just bothered me to see her happy with some one else, especially _him _so while they were about to walk past, and to the door I leaned in and kissed Rachel about as passionate as I could, tongue and all. I pulled out of the kiss and looked up as I heard the door shut, almost slam. I glared out the window to see the blond girl that owns my heart looking back, until she notices I was looking too.

The next couple of weeks went about the same. Rachel and I walked around campus practically tying to sell PDA around the whole school. Here we were, back to playing her games. I'm not sure if they've taken an effect on Peyton yet, she acts like she doesn't even notice. Scratch that, I definitely have had an effect on her. Lately she's been updating her PODCAST frequently, and its all been about anger or jealousy. I can't help but almost feel bad about it, I feel like I'm hurting her again. Like this isn't even helping, but the more I see her with Lucas the more I cling myself to Rachel. It's becoming a habit that I think will be hard to stop. The redhead pulled up in her car, and I got in the passengers seat. We were going to this big party type of thing that happens every year around this time, its kind of lame. A bunch of us go and do old school party things until morning and then every one goes home. There was one reason I was going, Peyton was going to be there. Hopefully, she wouldn't be around Lucas all night and I might have a chance to talk things out with her. Music was pounding into my ears as we walked through the house; people were already wasted and laying around. "Spin the bottle! We have to play!" Rachel had to basically yell into my ear for me to hear a word she was saying; I followed to where she was leading me. "That game is so stupid" I kind of laughed as I spilled those words out of my mouth, the last time I remember playing this I was around 12. We sat down in the circle, inviting ourselves into the game. I looked from Peyton, who was sitting at an angle from me, back over to Rachel almost pissed off. She just smiled and winked at me, she must have set me up. I half smiled back at her and then looked over as my name was being called out, now seeing the glass bottle was pointing towards me with some people giggling. "Brooke has to kiss Peyton!" My jaw dropped a little, I must have looked more surprised then anything. I started to look over at Peyton, she was already up, she shrugged her slim shoulders and nodded for the closet. She didn't look too excited about it at all, this wasn't going to go over well.

The door is shut; it's dark to a point where everything is almost pitch black. "Peyton…" I started to speak until I was interrupted by her sudden words "Lets just get this over with" I closed my mouth from speaking, and swallowed hard. I wasn't sure what was going on. All of a sudden she presses her lips against mine and I felt the feeling surge through my body; it was the most amazing feeling I've ever felt. I was aware that she was putting more pressure onto my body and I felt her tongue make its way into my mouth almost violently. I kissed her back as hard as I could just trying to show her how much emotion I've been holding inside me all this time. Maybe this kiss would help her realize something, help her realize we should be together and all these games we're playing aren't worth it. Every thought left my mind as soon as I felt her hand run up the side of my stomach and the kiss just get more intense. _**FUCK **_was all I could think as I heard a loud knocking on the door signaling that it has been seven minutes. She quickly pulled away from me and just simply walked out the door. I stood there for a second, taking in what just happened and trying to make sense of it. Instead of taking my seat again, I turn around the corner and fill myself a cup of beer from the keg that was sitting there. I claim my spot on a couch that was definitely over crowded with drunken teenagers. I glance over to see where Rachel has gone; she's still playing that stupid game. I down my beer, thinking about how much it frustrates me that I can't just talk to Peyton. I'm not sure how much time has passed, probably because I am way to drunk out of my mind to tell. Hell, everyone was drunk and I still haven't found Rachel since the game ended. I guess I should go find her because it'd probably be smart to start heading home now. I'm stumbling all over the place tripping over things that were never even in my way. POW! I smack right into someone who was obviously not very strong seeing as I brought her straight to the ground. "What the hell Brooke??" the words barely processed in my mind; I couldn't even tell who was talking and I didn't care. I laughed and then I'm not sure what happened after, everything went black.

The sun beamed in through the window, causing me to let out a slight groan. I dug my face into what I thought was a pillow, except it wasn't a pillow. It's the shoulder of someone who was sleeping right next to me. As I slowly lift my head up I realize this isn't my room, it was Peyton's and the someone next to me was Peyton. What the hell happened? I have no idea what went on last night all I remember was bumping into someone and passing out. Before I could get any further lost in my thoughts I feel shifting in the bed and then a nudge on my shoulder, I look over to the now awake blondie "Oh, good you're up" Peyton spoke almost mono toned. "Why am I here?" I know that may have sounded a little bitchy seeing as how she probably helped me out but I was just so confused. I slowly move my hand to my forehead; I had a killer head ache that seemed to just kick in. "You were drunk, I gave you a place to stay." I hated the way she spoke, she made it seem like we were strangers and that just about killed me. I just nodded and lay back down, I decided not to get into anything right now. A couple minutes passed, she's in the kitchen and I'm still laying in the same spot with my head lodged into the pillow. Ah, hangovers, now I remember why I haven't had a drink in so long. In all honesty, I'm not sure what else to do then lay here. Do I get up and just go down the hall and enjoy breakfast with someone who was now a near stranger? Or do I get up and walk out the front door without saying a word. I let out a loud groan, all this thinking was hurting my head even more. "Here, drink this. It'll help with the hangover" She had a glass of orange juice in her hand I grabbed it from her and slowly took a sip, I shrieked from it being so damn cold. Now, to me this doesn't seem like it's helping its just giving me a brain freeze on top of the headache. "Was it necessary to get that wasted last night?" I simply shrugged my shoulders and answered her not fully looking her in the eyes "The party kind of sucked anyways." I don't know why I answered her so cold; I guess I just wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. She nodded and stood up from the bed, was she leaving already? "I'm going to run some errands, you should probably stay in bed…when I get back I think we need to talk." And with that, she walked out the door leaving me alone in her house.

Minute by minute passed, until those minutes became hours. I had a long time to think, and all that I was thinking was the fact that we were finally going to talk when she came back. I mean, actually have a conversation that will end up meaning something. I have no idea what I would say to her though, I still have all the feelings in the world for her but then again I still have my thing with Rachel. Speaking of the devil, my cell phone began to ring the tune that was set for her. I quickly picked up the phone and spoke lightly "Hey, what happened to you last night?" I heard slight shuffling from the other end of the line. "I ended up going home with some guy last night, sorry." She said it like it was nothing, I guess that's why we would never work. She doesn't give two shits about anyone else. We weren't dating or anything like that, but it still sucked to hear because after all this time I started developing feelings for her. "Oh. It's fine." I heard the door open and looked out the room seeing Peyton had just walked into the house. "Hey, I got to go I guess I'll just call you later." And before she could reply I hung up the phone placing it down on the nightstand beside me. I took sort of a deep breath as Peyton walked into the room. I don't know why, but I could feel the nervousness building up inside me. This could go one of two ways, great or really badly. After a second, she sat down beside me and I turned so I could face her and waited for her to start. "Ok…so I'm sorry." _**What?? Did she just apologize?**_ I don't understand why she would need to say sorry to me. After I shoot her this confused look she continues "I should have never have gotten mad at you in the first place…I was upset and didn't know how to react." I nodded and looked down "I hurt you, and I feel sick about it everyday." Before I could realize it my hands were in hers and she looked me in the eyes "Brooke, can we just forget the past?...and just be back to normal…I mean do think its possible?" I sighed, she was probably asking the wrong person. "If we tried…" but wait, I didn't want to go back to normal, I wanted to start new or maybe pick up where we left off. All she did was nod and pull me into a hug with me returning the embrace; I let a little smile curve on my face. Before we pulled away I asked her one question "Why did you help me last night? Why didn't you just leave me there?" It took a second for her to reply but then I heard he speak softly, almost softer then I have ever heard her speak. "Because, I'll always look after you."


End file.
